The Death Of Doom
Plot Jason Gets Jealous Of Tommy When They Face The Stomp Warrior Transcript Rita Ugh Goldar U Fool U Have Failed Goldar Rita Please I Have A Plan Rita NO Im Sick Of Ur Excuses Stomp Warrior Stomp Warrior Yeah Rita Destroy The Green Ranger Stomp I'l Crash Him Jason Ugh Not Again Mr Caption So The Other Day I Heard U Were Being Foolish Jason Yes I Was Tommy Wtf Jason Help Me Tommy Tommy Nah Mr Caption Now DETION Bullk huh Jason Samson Got Det- Mr Caption Hold It Boys U Guys Will Be Getting Detion Too Bullk Why Mr Caption GET IN (jason & bullk wth skull Have Detion) Jason Boo Boo Boo Bullk Whats This For Tommy Guys Jason Got Detion Im Not Doing Anything Abut It Mr Caption Tommy Its Time For Ur Maths Tommy kk Whatever Stomp Warrior Lets Finsh This Place Up Tommy Yeah No CRASH Stomp Fool Jason Lets Do It Tog- Ugh No Not Wth Tommy Tommy Wtf Jason No Fuck Off Tommy Suck my melted cock Jason No U Make Me Trini Gay Stomp Fools Mr Caption Jasons Gone Hanging Out Wth The Fucking Girls Again mmmmmm Very Funny Jason Boo Boo Boo Tommy Boohoo To u Too Rita Yes There Being Fools Kim Would U 2 Quit It Stomp Ha CRASH (ther 6 Of Em Unmorph) Jason Ugh This Isa Ur Fault Ur Being Foolish Tommy Really Ur The One Whos Being Foolish Tommy GGGGGGGGGGGGG Jason GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Kim QUIT IT Tommy Sexyness Of My Girlfriend Jason Cool Whatever (at the school) Mrs A Really Tommy This Guy Is Being The Fucking Bitch Jason No Ur Being A Bitch Mr Caption DETION (The 4 of em get detion bullk tommy skull & jason) Jason Kiss My Ass Tommy Tommy Fuck Up I'll Nv Kiss Aass that gay Jason Gay Really Mr Caption Would U 2 Knock It Off Jason Suck a butt Caption Caption U GO DIE (he fights wth jason jason icks him out the window) Tommy The Warrior Is Back Mr Caption Detion For U Jason Oh Fuck (The 5 Go To Fight The Stomp Warrior) Stomp Warrior Hahaha Jason So How Long Mr Caption 60 Weeks Jason Holly Shit Tommy Saber Strike CRASH Stomp Not Long Eongh CRASH Tommy We Need JaSONS Help Jason Ugh Im Sick Of This Bullshit Mr Caption Well Mayb U Wont Be Naughty Again Tommy Ive Had Eongh Of This Im Going To Get Jason Back Stomp U 4 Are Mine Trini Oh Shit Jason Boo U Suck Mr Caption 100 Weeks Jason Suck A Porn Dog Mr Caption Lol 500000,00000000000000000000000 Years Jason Oh Shit Tommy No (wacks caption into the wall) Tommy Lets Go Jason Jason Finaly U Freed Me Stomp U Fools CRASH (the 4 Unmorph) Jason Its Morphin Time) Jason Guys Reddy Zack Kim & Trini Wth Billy Its Morphin Time Jason Zack Trini Billy & Kim Final Cannon Tommy Saber Strike Jason Tommy Kim Billy Zack & Trini Together CRASH Rita Make My Warrior Grow Stomp Hahaha Tommy U Guys Warrior Mode Jason Warrior Mode Warrior Strike CRASH Stomp I Am So Useless- CRASH Rita Goldar Wheres Goldar Jason So U Rescued Me Yes We Were Fools Ernie And Guys Tommy Lets Work Together Next Time Ernie GUYS Jason And Never Be Stubborn Again Ernie OH FOR THE FUCKING LOVE OF GODS PISS LOOK Mr Caption DETION FOR BOTH OF U Tommy Lets Get Outta Here Jason Aggred (the 2 Both Run Away From The Caption) The End Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangera (Season 1) Episode Category:Zordon Erra